Mannequin
by AnimeXLovers
Summary: SPR is disbanding and Naru and Lin are going back to England. Mai confessed and soon got hit by a truck. When she woke up, she has forgotten Naru and what's worse is that she thinks that she's smiling but actually she is not! What is going on in here? Read to find out! And of course... don't forget to R
1. Chapter 1

**Ai-chan: Hi guys! I present you with another fanfiction. I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT though I wish I do… **

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Mai's POV**

I sat in the SPR headquarters doing paper works which Naru had dumped on my table earlier. _I'm never gonna finish these… so tiring… damn that slave driver! _I sighed heavily as I laid my head on the table. "Mai, come here," Naru called and I dragged myself to his lair *cough office cough*. "What is it Naru? Do you need more tea?" I enquired. "No, here," he replied and gave me an envelope. "Eh? What is this Naru?" I questioned. "Your salary. I'm going back to England in two days and I'm planning to close the SPR. There is enough money for you inside until you get another job. Just go home for today," he said. "Eh? Why?" I queried. "My main purpose for going to Japan is only to find Eugene's body. Now that I've found him, I have no need to stay here anymore," he replied and I nodded slowly and exited his office.

I collected my things and ran back home. _No… way… Am I not going to see him anymore? No… I haven't even told him what I've felt… I need to tell him… _I placed my things and dashed back to the office only to find it locked. _He already went home? Might as well tell him tomorrow… _

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up earlier than usual today and went to the SPR office again. Unfortunately, neither Lin nor Naru is there and the door is locked again. I peeked inside only to find most of the furniture covered with white sheet. "Mai? What are you doing here?" a voice asked and I turned around and saw Lin. "I'm looking for Naru," I stated. "Naru has lots of things to do today. I'm afraid he can't meet you at the moment," Lin replied and I made and 'oh' sound and thank him before walking away.

Somehow, my feet brought me to a park which I use to play in when I was still a kid. I sat on the swing and my eyes started to close. I fell into a rare dreamless sleep.

**Naru's POV**

I drove the car back to the apartment when I spotted my brown haired cute assistant. _Wait… cute? _ I shook my head to get rid of the thought and parked my car somewhere nearby before approaching Mai. I stare at her sleeping face and stroke it slowly as my lips curled up into a small smile. _So peaceful… just like an angel. _I froze and withdrew my hand while my smile turns into a frown. _Something is wrong with me…_I shook Mai and said, "Mai, wake up!"

"Mmm…? Naru? What are you doing here?" she mumbled with sleep evident in her voice. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here idiot. It has also started drizzling," I said coldly. "Oh… EHH?! NARU!" she exclaimed falling from the swing. "Ouch…" she groaned. "Well, it seems that you're fully awake. I'll take my leave now," I said and was about to go back to my car when slim arms hug me from behind. "Don't go. Please don't go back to England," Mai muttered as she buried her face on my jacket. "I-I… I…" she broke off.

"You what? If you don't have anything else to say, then let go off me," I asked harshly. "Fine. I LOVE YOU!" she blurted out with her face as red as a tomato. _She loves me? _I froze and wrench myself from her embrace. _No… she doesn't… she loves Gene after all… he is kinder. I'm just a jerk to her… always so cold and harsh to her…_ I looked at Mai in her eyes and said in a cold voice, "No you don't. You love Gene not me."

**Mai's POV**

As soon as he said that, the world instantly froze around me. I could only stare at Naru who is slowly walking away. _I knew it… why would he love someone like me? I'm nothing but just a tea maker to him… It really hurts… if only I could forget… everything… everything about him… _"I-I s-see… I-I'm s-sorry… D-Davis-s-san…" I stuttered as I tried to hold my tears. I turned away and ran as fast as I can. Suddenly, a bright light shone at me and a loud honking could be heard. A truck was coming to my way. I froze in fear unable to move. The drizzle has become heavy rain. _Naru… Sayonara… _

**Naru's POV**

I went back to my car trying to forget her heartbroken look when my cell phone rang loudly.

"Hello Naru! Mai is in the hospital!"

"What? She was just with me ten minutes ago. Which hospital is it Matsuzaki-san?"

"Tokyo central hospital. Please come quickly!"

**Ai-chan: Oh… how I love cliffhanger! Now… now… if you want to know what's going to happen to Mai, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai-chan: Here's the next chappie~ Hope you enjoy it!**

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Ayako's POV**

I strolled on the street holding a red with pink flowers umbrella. I spotted a familiar brunette running across the street. I was about to call when I noticed a truck coming. "Mai!" I yelled in vain as the truck collided into her fragile body. I ran to her limped bloody body and checked her pulse. _Thank God… she's still alive… _I called an ambulance quickly before proceeding to call the SPR members.

The ambulance came and in about two minutes, we reached the nearest hospital. I've called the others during the ride and they all are coming as soon as possible. The doctors quickly attend to Mai while I wait in the waiting room, chewing my nails in anxiety. "Ayako! How is Mai?" Monk asked. Everyone except for Naru is already here. They are all worried including Masako. "I-I d-don't k-know…" I replied while trying to not to cry. Monk pulled me into his arms and I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. "Shush… I'm sure she'll be fine. She' \s a tough girl after all," he whispered.

**Naru's POV**

I approached the group and asked, "How is she?"

"We still don't know," Lin replied. _This is my entire fault… if I hadn't said that… maybe she won't run away… maybe she'll still be fine… _I paced around the waiting room.

**AFTER SEVERAL HOURS PASSED**

A doctor exits the room and walked toward us. "How is she?" Yasuhara enquired. "Taniyama-san is fine now. She has several broken ribs, her left arm is broken and she also has a severe wound on her head. Fortunately, these aren't permanent, they'll heal. She will wake up soon. You may visit her but only two at a time," the doctor said and left. We decided that Lin and I can go see her first.

**INSIDE MAI'S ROOM**

Tubes are attached to Mai and her skin is deadly pale. She looks so fragile with the tubes and oxygen mask attached to her. I sat beside her and took her hand. "I'm sorry," I whispered and I pressed my forehead against her hand which I held in my hands. I heard a groan from Mai and quickly slipped back my façade. "Water…" she croaked. Her voice is so raspy and I immediately gave her a glass of water. "Thank you… where am I? What happened?" she questioned blankly. Her eyes doesn't have any emotion, neither does her face. "You got hit by a truck. You're in the hospital now, Mai," I answered gently.

She looked at me then Lin. "Lin-san… Who is he?"she asked and I immediately froze. "You don't remember Naru?" Lin asked slightly shocked as well. "No… should I?" she queried. "I think you better she the rest first," I decide and Lin and I left and Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san went in.

**Ayako's POV**

"Mai… thank goodness you're okay!" I said and hit Monk with my purse when he was about to crush her.

"What the hell you old hag?!"

"Who are you calling an old hag you old man?!"

"Ehehehe…"

We stopped arguing and looked at Mai who covered her mouth with her hand and let out a toneless laugh. "Mai?" I questioned. "Are you okay?"

Mai stopped and answered, "Yes, see I'm smiling now. I'm alive and kicking." However, Mai wasn't smiling at all. Her face held no emotion. "Mai… you're not smiling…" Monk stated. "Eh? I am Monk…" Mai replied stubbornly. The monk and I froze in our action and silence filled the room. "Anyway… who is that teenager with black hair and blue eyes? They seem so sad…" Mai enquired, breaking the silence. "You mean Naru?" Monk asked. "Is that his name? The one with Lin-san…" Mai asked instead. I let out a shaky laugh and replied, "I'll let the others in…" and we left.

**IN THE WAITING ROOM**

"There is something wrong with Mai…" I said. "Yeah… she seems to forget Naru and… she… her face held no emotion… it's blank… and she doesn't seem to realize it either…" Monk continued. Gasps resounded around the room. "What?" Yasu asked. "Anyway… I think we better call the doctor now…" suggested John.

**LATER**

"Taniyama-san has a bit of amnesia. This case is a bit rare as it seems that she chooses to forget certain part of her memories…" the doctor explained before leaving the room. "Let's just go home today…" I said. The rest just nodded except for Naru of course as it looks like he is still upset about Mai. "Lin, we're not leaving… at least until this problem is solved," Naru said and walked away.

**Ai-chan: SO… how is it? Good? Bad? Average? Are you curious now? If you want more… you know what you have to do! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ai-chan: Yoo-hoo~ I'm back with a new chappie~**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Naru's POV**

I entered Mai's room alone and noticed that Mai was awake. "Good morning… umm… what's your name?" Mai greeted emotionlessly. _She doesn't remember me… _"Kazuya Shibuya but you usually call me Naru," I said as gentle as I could. "Oh… I'm sorry…" she apologized. "For forgetting you… you must have been someone very important in my life huh… I wonder why my heart seems to beat faster now… A-Ah… I'm rambling… s-sorry."

I sighed and looked at her, "It's okay… and it's not your fault… it's my fault… if only I hadn't said those cruel words…" I muttered the last part to myself while hoping that Mai didn't hear it but unfortunately, she did. "Cruel words? Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that it's not your fault and even if it is, I've forgiven," my lovely brunette assured.

_WAIT… she is NOT mine… and since when is she lovely anyway?_

_Just admit it little brother, you are smitten with her!_

_Gene… one! I AM not smitten with her! Two! Just because you are born a few minutes before me doesn't mean that I'm your little brother!_

_Are too!_

_Are not!_

_Are too~_

_Are- just get out of my head!_

"-Ru! Naru! NARU!" Mai shouted as she waved her hand in front of my face wildly. "What?!" I snapped. Mai flinched and her eyes started to water. _Oh no…_

_Congratulations little brother… you have just made my little Mai cry!_

_Gene please not now!_

I mentally groaned at my idiocy and embraced Mai as I cooed soft reassuring words, "I'm sorry… don't cry… I'm not angry…" **(A/N: Yikes… Naru is OOC… Well on with the story…) **It took me exactly ten minutes to stop Mai from crying. Those ten minutes seems like 10 centuries. I stare at the young lady in my arms as she slept soundlessly.

**Mai's POV**

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in the usual astral plane and saw 'Naru' approaching me. "Naru…" I acknowledge with no emotions. 'Naru' who was smiling suddenly frowned. "You didn't remember me Mai?" he asked. "Yes… well… no… your name is Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru… that's the only thing that I know about you," I answered. "My name is not Naru but I am Gene, Eugene Davis. I'm the dead twin brother of Noll or Naru as you call him. Now come… I'll help you remember some memories about my idiotic twin," Gene said and extended a hand to me. **_

_**I reluctantly accepted it and I followed him. A younger me and Naru stood inside an old high school building. **__It is that supposedly haunted building! __**I watched intently as my younger self arranged the shelf. She jumped when Naru went in. The scene disappeared and slowly… bits from my very first case came back to me. "Gene! I remember my first case! When I met that narcissistic brother of yours," I informed quietly. "Good girl, now you should wake up," Gene said and bid goodbye with a smile. **_

When I woke up, I instantly noticed Monk and Ayako. "Jou-chan! You are awake!" Monk exclaimed and was about to give me a bone-crushing hug which I'm sure will crush my already broken ribs but thankfully Ayako stopped him by pulling his ear. "Oww! You old hag! You have already injured my head with that blasted purse of yours now you are going to tear apart my ear?!" Monk whined. "I left my special purse at home and this purse," Ayako said as she pointed at her purse, "Won't hurt at all!"

"Hahahahahahaha… you guys are still the same as always!" I said tonelessly. Monk and Ayako stopped and glanced at me with pity? And grief. "It seems that you're still not okay huh…" Monk mumbled. "Not okay? Well except for my wounds I'm as okay as I can be!" I replied with a lifted eyebrow. Ayako pulled harder which caused Monk to scream in pain.

**Ayako's POV**

I pulled on the blatant idiot beside me and whispered, "Didn't we agree that we will not let Mai know that she isn't smiling?" Monk rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and whispered a 'sorry' to me. "Mai-chan, in two days, the doctor said that you can get out already,' I told Mai. "Yay," Mai squealed but of course it seems weird without her emotions and such._ Mai… _

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I watched Naru as he wheeled Mai out of the hospital. He lifted Mai into the van and placed her gently.

Flashback to a day ago

"Mai, you'll stay with us until you recover," Naru said.

"Eh? Why Naru? I'm sure that I could manage by myself," Mai questioned.

"Knowing you, you would trip and wound yourself some more alone," I saide in a teasing tone.

"Eh?" Mai grumbled and pouted. 

_So she only can't smile or laugh and such?_

"Fine…" Mai agreed reluctantly.

I watched the van as it went further.

**Ai-chan: Ah… there it is… how is it? Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ai-chan: Yahoo! Long time no see! Or should it be short time no see? Oh well anyway, here I present the next chappie!**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Mai's POV**

When I first saw Naru's and Lin's apartment, my jaw literally hit the floor. Naru carry me into a room and placed me on the bed. "I have brought some of your necessities here. This will be your room," Naru informed and left the room. I lay on the bed and it is very comfy and incredibly bouncy. _Too bad I'm injured… _I sighed as I stare at the ceiling. My eyes started to become heavy and I unconsciously close my eyes; drifting into dreamland.

_**Mai's Dream**_

"_**Hey Mai!" Gene greeted as he stood in front of me. "Hi," I said with a wave. "Come, I'll help you gain more of your memory with that idiot scientist. Before you ask who the idiot scientist is," Gene cut me off, "He is my idiotic twin."**_

_**I watched myself conversing with Naru who carried a box before settling it down. **__This place is… the labyrinth-like mansion! Urado's case! __**Then the scene changes into a different one and this time, Naru is in a hospital. I saw a black haired girl with a woman and her friend it seems. From her outfit, I realized that she is from Yuasa high School. **_

_**The scene changes once again and I saw myself eyeing Masako who is clinging to Naru. **__What is this weird feeling? __**Masako has a queer expression painting here face but Naru is still emotionless. **_

_**The scene finally faded and I saw Gene standing in front of me once again. "So?" he said in a questioning manner. "Well, now I remember everything from the first, third, fourth and seventh case. I wonder how many more do I have to remember?" I replied then asked. "Well, that is for me to know and you to find out!" Gene answered with an exceedingly aggravating grin. "Mou~ meanie…" I complained. "Time to wake up Mai. That idiot scientist is trying to wake you up," Gene said. "Bye… see you soon?" I said but it turned out to be a question at the end. "Yes, soon," Gene replied and I woke up.**_

My twin brown orbs met azure blue ones. "Dinner, if you are hungry," Naru stated and left the room. I wheeled myself to the dining room and the smell of food hit y nose; causing me to almost drool. I saw Naru and Lin already seated around the table and I immediately went there. We ate in silence when I decided to break it. "Nee… Naru… can I ask you something?" I enquired. "You are already asking me something," Naru pointed out.

I blushed in embarrassment and exclaimed, "Why you-?!"

"Are you incapable of finishing your sentence Mai?" Naru inquired as he lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Jerk… anyway why do you always wear black?" I questioned.

"It's none of your business," Naru answered curtly.

"Fine… I'll just ask Gene later… idiot scientist…" I mumbled. I noticed that Naru suddenly became rigid. "That stupid medium…" he muttered almost inaudible. I saw Lin shaking his head out of the corner of my eye.

**Naru's POV**

I looked at Mai's sleeping form. _She looked like an angel…_

_Ohoho… so my little brother finally admitted that you like Mai?_

_I did not._

_Well you did think that Mai is beautiful… Are you getting attracted to her?_

_No and get out of my mind._

_I will be back soon LITTLE BROTHER~_

I sighed and started to shake Mai when her hazel eyes; that I love so much but I will never admit that of course; fluttered open. "Dinner, if you are hungry," I stated shortly and left the room. Her rumpled state made me aroused. _What cause me to act and feel this…? _Her brown eyes captivate me. _Other girls never made me act like this before. Ever since I met her that day in the school building, I started to have this weird feeling. Her cherry red lips made me want to kiss her. Wait! What am I thinking?!_

_Admit it, YOU LOVE HER._

_Shut it stupid medium._

_Oh I know you want her. Her cherry red lips, her fair complexion, her auburn hair which is so soft like silk. I wonder how she will look like without her clothes. Her- _**(A/N: Okay! CUT! Stop him Noll!)**

_SHUT THE F _**(****A/N: No bad words Noll! Naru: Tch… fine.) **_SHUT IT GENE!_

Shaking my head, I sat on the chair and was about to started eating when Mai came in. We ate in silence when Mai, being her curious self, started asking.

I started to annoy her on purpose. _I'll definitely miss this time…_ _Too bad she is not smiling right now… I miss her smile… not that I'll admit it to her._

_Oh I will tell her later Noll._

_Don't you dare…_

_Oh I will._

I was about to retort back to Gene and he closed of the connection. "That stupid medium…" I growled but keep my emotionless mask on. I stare at Mai's emotionless face which usually has that bright smile before.

**Ai-chan: Okay then… the next chapter will involve more about Mai's illness. Want to know? Should I tell you? Nah~ so wait for my next chappie in a few days. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Ta ta~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ai-chan: Hello minna! Merry Christmas! Now then here I present the fifth chapter of Mannequin!**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Normal POV**

Mai woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her lightly. "Hmm? Naru? What is it?" she asked drowsily. "I'm going to the SPR headquarters. You'll stay and rest. There is food inside the fridge. You can just heat it up," Naru said and left.

**IN THE SPR OFFICE**

Ayako, Monk, John and Yasu sat on the couches as they stare at their teenager boss. Masako has a photo shoot so she can't come. "So… what are we going to do about Mai, Big Boss?" Yasu enquired calmly breaking the unbearable silence.

The said person just sighed and kept quiet. "I think… it is best to not let Mai know about her condition…" Naru decided as he raked his hand through his dark ebony locks. "Yeah… Jou-chan will just be pressured when she find out about this…" Bou-san added.

"Yesterday, I went to see friend of mine. She is a psychologist… apparently, when I explained this to her, she told me that she has never encountered this kind of problem. She did suggest though… that maybe a shock cause Mai to become like this," Ayako said as she sighed.

"If it is a shock then what is that shock?" John asked. "That is the problem… we don't know what it is and we are still not sure that it really is a shock that caused her to be like this," Ayako said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Masako came in clad in her fancy kimonos as usual. "Masako, I thought that you could not come?" Ayako questioned. "Yes but it seems that the photographer is sick and could not come so the photo shoot is delayed," Masako said with the sleeve of her black with blue butterflies kimono covering her mouth.

"Okay… oh! And I also forgot to tell you that my friend will call me if she happens to stumble upon someone that know about this rare disease," Ayako said while checking her ever so perfect nails. "It seems that your old age is affecting your memory now old hag," Monk teased trying to lighten up the sullen atmosphere. "Why you-?!" Ayako shouted in fury as a vein popped. She was about to smash the poor Monk's head when he phone rang. Monk let out a sigh of relief as he thought. _Saved by the phone… _

"Hello… Ah! Minami, yeah what is it? Oh! You found someone? Yeah… okay… Thank you for your help," Ayako snapped her shut and opened her mouth to speak. "She has found someone who has encountered the disease. He is a psychologist and had a patient that is in a similar condition as Mai a few years ago," Ayako said. "Apparently, the girl who was in the similar condition as Mai got a shock when her boyfriend told her that he is going to move to the states for an unknown amount of time… she is a cheerful girl too. Though he didn't know what cause her to heal," Ayako finished with a frown.

As soon as the self-proclaimed miko finished talking, everyone including Lin who has stopped typing turned to look at Naru.

**Naru's POV**

When Matsuzaki-san finished talking, I almost froze. _No way… could it be my fault?_

_As much as I hate to say it little brother… I also think that it is your fault. Who wouldn't when her crush told her that she loves someone else? You shouldn't have said that!_

_But she doesn't love me… how could she when all this time I kept on insulting and belittling her? Who would love someone who kept on putting them down? She would have chosen you if you are alive but since you are not, she chose me as a replacement for you!_

_No she doesn't little brother… she does not love me as much she loves you. She only loves me as an older brother… You should not have rejected her like that. We both know that you also loves her! Don't you even dare to say that you do not have any romantic feeling for her._

_Fine! I do love her! But it is all too late already… I am the one who make this mess… but then how do I know that she really loves me?_

_When she was unconsciously after the accident, before she really loses her memory, I met her in the astral plane. She is crying, she is broken. You should see her broken look at that time, her eyes has lose their light. Oh what I would give to punch you right now._

_I'm sorry…_

_Oh? Did I hear the great Oliver Davis apologize?_

_Gene please… not now…_

_I will be back later little brother. Now the others are calling you._

I stare back at the others and I sighed again. During the conversation with Gene, I still managed to keep my mask on. "Can you ask the psychologists about this, Matsuzaki-san?" I queried. "Yes, I am going to meet with him tomorrow," Matsuzaki-san replied. "That's all, you can leave now," I said and retreated to my office where Gene would be waiting for me.

**Ai-chan: So there you go. Wait… Naru just confessed his feelings! OH MY GOD! I can't believe this. O_O Okay… although I am the author, I still can't believe this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ai-chan: Hello people! Sorry for the long wait. I just came back from vacation and unfortunately, I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. TT_TT I'm really, really extremely, super-dee-duper, sorry! *bows repeatedly* **

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Mai's POV**

I was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang so I turned off the stove and opened the door. "Welcome back! I've cooked dinner!" I said to Naru and Lin-san. "You didn't burn yourself?" Naru asked with a lifted eyebrow. "No why?" I enquired curious to his question. "Knowing you, who often trips on thin air, an accident is very likely to happen," Naru replied smoothly with a smirk. _W-Why he-! _

My face turned red in fury and shouted, "Why you-! Jerk! How do you think I manage myself all this time huh?!" I stomped back to the kitchen muttering something about Naru the tea addicted, slave driver, jerk. I saw Lin-san sighed out of the corner of my eyes as I serve them dinner.

"For an idiot like you, you seem to cook well," Naru complimented and insulted me at the same time. "I've had lots of practice," I shrugged off the insult.

**THAT NIGHT**

I bid goodnight to the two men and went to bed.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I look around the dark space calling for Gene. "Gene! Where are you?" But silence answered me. I decided to wander around when I saw a light. I ran toward it. Before I know it, I stood on a road. Forest is on my right and a lake is on my left. Suddenly, I heard a honk and turned around to face the source of sound. A car is speeding toward me. I tried to run away but due to fear, my feet remained frozen to the ground. The car hit me head on. **_

_**Pain engulfs me as I fell to the ground. A woman came out of the car and look at me. She went back to the car and hit me once more before wrapping me with a blue sheet. I felt myself being moved around by her and then finally thrown into the lake. Cold, icy water burned at my wounds as I slowly sink. I started to gasp for air but water just enters my lungs. **_

_**I felt my lungs burned with an intense pain. **__Am I going to die? Is this real? __**I enquired to myself before the world gone black. **_

I woke up drenched in sweat as my heart pounded loudly. _Oh my God… what is that? _I stood up and my feet unconsciously brought me to a room. I knocked on the door and heard the rustling of sheets before the door opened and revealed Naru. I started to tear up and he asked me what's wrong but I just buried my face on his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Naru's POV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door and opened it to see Mai. Her face is still as emotionless as ever but something tells me that there is something wrong with her. She started to tear up and I questioned, "What's the matter?" I tried to sound as soft as I could. However she just flung herself on me and cried even harder. "I-I d-don't w-wa-want t-to d-die…" she said.

_Die? Gene._

_Yeah?_

_What happened?_

_I don't know. I think she had a death experience… _

_Aren't you her spirit guide?_

_Yes but I deserve a break right brother?_

_Gene…_

_I can't reach her just now…_

_... Hn._

_Don't just 'hn' me! Go comfort her! Hug her or something!_

I did as I was told and wrapped my arms around her.

_How long do you think it'll take for her to calm down?_

_I don't know. Find out for yourself. I'll count the time._

After about five minutes, Mai started to calm down. We are now sitting on my bed. I stroked her silky brown hair to sooth her fears. "What happened?" I asked. "I died…" Mai replied. "Can you explain?" I enquired. She nodded and started explaining.

_She experienced your death._

_Yeah she did… I'm sorry_

_Say that to her now me._

"Shh… it's okay, it's just a nightmare," I whispered to Mai. She nodded slightly and before I know it, she has drifted to sleep. I carried her to her room and place her down but her hands have somehow clung to my shirt._ For her petite body, she sure has a strong grip. _I laid myself next to her and closed my eyes. _She is going to be angry… I shouldn't do this, after all she loves Gene. I'm just a replacement for him… but I guess just this once is okay. _With that I drifted off to sleep with my crush in my arm.

**Lin's POV**

I watched Noll and Mai-san quietly from the shadows. I woke up when I heard Mai-san cry and decided to check it out. The scene that greets me isn't that surprising. Noll decided to comfort her himself. _Well he does have feelings for her… they both do but I wonder when one of them will confess… They are too stubborn for their own good. I better leave them alone. _I left the two couple with a small smile on my lips.

**Ai-chan: So there you go! It's done! I'm going to deal with Mai's problem soon but not now. And of course, you all know the usual drill. See the box below? Now then please comment on this chappie and I'll be happy! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ai-chan: HI~! I'm back~ with a new chappie for you guys! I haven't said this in a while so I'm going to say it now. I (unfortunately) DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. XD Just kidding, I do own Ghost Hunt, but-**

**Evil Lawyers: You do not!**

**Ai-chan: *glares at evil lawyers* BUT only in MY DREAMS! **

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Mai's POV**

_**Mai's Dream**_

"_**Gene! There you are!" I yelled when I spotted a familiar figure standing in front of me with a scowl. **__Yikes… he looks like Naru… __**I mentally face palmed myself. **__Of course he does, he IS Naru's twin after all.__** "I know that you are an idiot but I did not know that you are stupid enough to confuse me with my twin," 'Gene' said with a smug smirk. "Naru?" I questioned as I critically eyed the stoic teenager. "No I'm Santa Claus," he retorted.**_

_**I blinked in amazement before realization dawned on me. "EH?! What are you doing in my dream?" I asked. Naru answered with silence as he turned to face the newcomer. "Hello little brother, Mai," Gene greeted with a friendly smile as usual but I sensed and saw something in his eyes that make me a little bit uneasy. "How many times have I told you that just because I am younger than you just by a few minutes, doesn't mean that you can call me little brother?" Naru asked with an annoyed expression. **_

_**I look at the brothers and a question suddenly popped up in my mind. "Umm… can I ask you something?" I enquired. "You are already asking something Mai. Correct me if I am wrong but I did correct you about this once," Naru said in a light teasing tone. I blushed in embarrassment at my stupid mistake and retorted, "I didn't remember asking you Naru!" Naru just smirked that irritating smirk and replied, "You did not specify who you are asking. You said 'you' not 'Naru' or 'Gene'." **__He… is SO infuriating. __**"You… YOU!" I shouted in rage. **_

"_**Yes what about me?" the twins asked at the same time. **__Yikes... creepy… __**"I'm not talking to you Gene. I am talking to this tea addicted, slave driver, jerk!" I fumed in anger. "I noticed that your vocabulary bank is quite little as you keep on calling me jerk, tea addicted or slave driver," Naru said calmly. **_

"_**Ehem…" Gene coughed to get our attention. "As much as your couple fight is amusing, I assume that you have a question for me right Mai?" **_

"_**Oh yeah! I am wondering why is he," I pointed at Naru before continuing, "Is in here." **_

"_**Well I am not quite sure but it might have something to do with you," Gene pointed at me, "Clutching him," he pointed at Naru, "and him hugging you as you both sleep on the same bed." Gene is grinning right now and I started to process everything. "Okay…" I replied slowly before something clicked in my mind. I paled then blushed into a very deep red. "Wait… WHAT THE HELL?!" I accidentally cursed. "Mai stop shouting," Naru and Gene said together as they winced at my loud and shrill voice. **_

"_**Oops… sorry… anyway, any more memories for me to remember Gene?" I enquired. "Well you have regained the rest this morning. There is only one more and apparently… This one is a bit…how do I say it…" Gene broke off. "Just say it stupid medium," Naru told him. "Idiot scientist… well for the lack of word… I should say that it is stubborn like you Mai…" Gene continued. "Hey!" I cried at Gene's words about the stubborn part. "Figures… it is her memories after all," Naru muttered but I still heard him. **_

"_**Let's see… could this last piece be the one that has all the things that happened before the accident happen?" I questioned. Unknown to me, my ever so innocent question make the two boys grow rigid. "Yes maybe… b-but the memory is n-not r-really i-important…" Gene stuttered while Naru just stayed silent though his face has paled a bit. "Well I don't care; I still want all of my memories back. After all, it is what that makes me, me! Without them, I won't be complete," I said as I narrowed my twin hazel orbs. **__He is hiding something… wait scratch that, they both are hiding something. __**"Gene… Naru… I want to ask something," I started as I eyed them both. "Go ask," Gene said. "Are you two hiding something from me?" I queried. Gene paled and Naru paled even further. "And is it about my last piece of memory?" I asked. Gene gulped and if Naru isn't already as pale as a ghost before, well he is now. **__Bull's eye! I knew it. __**"Well as I said before, it isn't really important and you might not like it," Gene whispered but I heard every word clearly. **_

"_**What is it that I won't like?" I enquired further. "Well… OH! It already early, you two should wake up now," Gene changed the subject and faded. "GENE!" I yelled in vain; knowing that he is already too far to hear me. "Well then, see you in the real world narcissist?" I said and woke up. **_

I shifted my arms to stretch but felt something warm and heavy on top of me. I turned and say Naru. I almost shouted when the dream came back to me. _Oh yeah… _However, I still can't stop the blush from coming up. "I know that I am handsome Mai but do you not know that it is rude to stare?" Naru enquired with a lifted eyebrow. A vein popped and I screamed, "YOU JERK!"

**Naru's POV**

The whole time I am in the astral plane, I have been eyeing Mai and her smile still hasn't come back. _Well at least most of her memories have come back to her… _When she suspected something about her memory before the accident, I felt nervous. _She is going to hate me for sure… but it doesn't matter… Once she has healed, I am going back to England. _

As soon as she left to wake up, I follow her and it seems that I woke up first so I made my breathing steady to make sure that it seems that I am still asleep. I felt Mai's eyes on me and I decided to open my cerulean orbs and a smirk curled at my lips. I teased her again and as expected, she shouted. _Teasing her is like taking a candy from a baby… so damn easy… and she is cute when she is angry._

**Ai-chan: Ok then… that is all for this chappie. I will deal with Mai's illness soon but- *pushed by Gene***

**Gene: Help me! *cower behind Ai* **

**Ai-chan: Gene… *dark aura emanating from body* why are you hiding?**

**Gene: Well my dear, I said to Noll that I can't believe that the GREAT OLIVER DAVIS just said that Mai is cute… and he just snapped!**

**Ai-chan: You shouldn't eavesdrop on his thoughts… and stop hiding behind me. I don't want to die early.**

**Naru: EUGENE DAVIS!**

**Gene: *run away with Naru chasing him* Ai, my love! Save me!**

**Ai-chan: Sorry Genie *faces readers* well then, you know the drill. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai-chan: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back ~ I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. *bows* so then, I have bad news. So… 'Hell' (AKA school) is unfortunately… starting… which means I have less time to write the story… T-T so it will be out in a week at longest. Well then enjoy! ^.^**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Normal POV**

It has been almost two weeks since that day when Mai and Naru slept together. Naru has been avoiding Mai since that day; maybe because of guilt. Mai, of course, has been trying to talk to him yet he spent a lot of time working and by the time he went home, Mai is already sleeping soundlessly in her temporary bedroom. Mai's injuries are healing very well and except for the head wound, her broken ribs and broken arm, all her other wounds has healed.

Mai is now currently sitting in her bedroom sorting her jumbled thoughts. _Why the hell is he avoiding me? _She thought as her brows furrowed in anxiety. _Did I do something that cause him to get angry at me? I should confront today… I must! _A look of determination settled on her face for a split second before it disappears. _But how? Oh! I should go to the SPR! Thank Kami that my memories of SPR are back… _

The young brunette assistant locked the doors to the apartment and ran to the SPR. When she saw the building, she slowed down to catch her breath and strolled into the office. She was about to knock on the door to Naru's ehem… lair… ehem… I mean office but froze midway when she heard the voice of Naru and Lin-san arguing in English. _Thankfully… I learnt English at school… _Mai thought as she said her thanks to her English teacher silently.

"**I told you Lin. It is none of your business!"**

"**It is MY business. The professor sent me here to watch you! So here I will repeat my question to you. What in the seven hells happened with you and Mai that day?!"**

"**Mother and Father only told you to watch over me not meddle with my business! I am NOT A KID ANYMORE!" **

Mai flinched at the sound of Naru's shouting as she thought. _First time he ever loses his cool…_

"**The professor doesn't want to lose another son! NOW just answer the damn question! Or could the Great Oliver Davis be scared of admitting that he has hurt his crush?" **Lin asked mockingly.

Meanwhile Mai is pondering on who Oliver Davis is. She felt that the word is familiar and felt like Gene has mentioned it to her before but it somehow slipped her mind. She made a mental note to self to research about Oliver Davis.

"**FINE! I admit it! I do love her! I DO HURT HER! ARE YOU SATISFIED?! She doesn't loves me… She loves Gene…" **Naru muttered the last part to himself.

Mai gasped silently and her head started to ache with all of the new information. _He does loves me! Now all I need to do is to confess! _Unfortunately for Mai, she didn't hear the last part about her loving Gene.

"**Did she confess to you?" **

"**Yes..." **Naru whispered that Mai didn't hear him. His bangs is covering his eyes as he stare at the floor, clenching his fist.

"**And what did you say?"**

"**I told her…"**

"**You told her?"**

"**I told her… that she loves doesn't loves me and she loves Gene instead."**

"**YOU WHAT?! For God's sake Oliver! Are you stupid?! Are you blind?! She loves you!"**

"**She what-?"**

Outside of the office Mai is clutching her head as memories of that painful day rushed back to her.

Flashback

"You what? If you don't have anything else to say, then let go off me," Naru asked harshly. "Fine. I LOVE YOU!" Mai blurted out with her face as red as a tomato. Naru froze and wrench myself from her embrace. Naru looked at Mai in her eyes and said in a cold voice, "No you don't. You love Gene not me."

"I-I s-see… I-I'm s-sorry… D-Davis-s-san…" Mai stuttered as she started backing away with tears falling down her eyes before running away. Suddenly, a bright light shone at her and a loud honking could be heard. A truck was coming to her way. The young brunette froze in fear unable to move. The drizzle has become heavy rain.

Mai fell to the floor unconscious as she accidentally knocked over a vase.

**Naru's POV**

I heard crashing outside and rushed out without a second thought. "Mai!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened in shock. She is laying on the floor unconscious with pieces of glass scattered near her.

_Did she?_

_Did she what little brother? Heard your conversation?_

_Yes… did she?_

_Well she did little brother. She remembered the day already. You are an idiot._

_Just shut up!_

_I won't! I am really itching for another chance to live again just to kill you myself! You are really a blatant idiotic moronic scientist! I've already told you that she only loves me as a brother. If only I could be at your place. To be the one that she loves. If only I am alive and she loves me! I would do anything for her! Yet you, you have receive her heart, crushed it into million pieces! _

_I'm sorry…_

_Sorry won't do anything! Well good luck in dealing with her. _

**Ai-chan: So well that is it… quite emotional huh? Well I think only a few chapters left… Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai-chan: Konnichiwa! Minna genki desuka? Well fortunately, I am able to post this chapter today as I am quite these days. *pouts* damn school project… Well anyway… I present you all the eighth… wait is it ninth? Oh whatever… Here you go!**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

_**Bold + Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Mai**_

**Mai's POV**

**IN THE ASTRAL PLANE**

I crouched on the unseen ground as I tried to sort my jumbled thoughts. _Why did he say that?_ "Why did he say that?" a voice which I soon recognized at HIS twin said. _Damn that Gene… _"Damn that Gene…" the voice repeated again. _I am such an idiot… _"I am such an idiot… Wait what?! Oh come on Mai, do you have to say that?" Gene whined as he materialized in front of me. "Serve you right for reading my thought," I grumbled as I stared with cold hard eyes that could make Naru's glare paled in comparison.

"Whoa there… glaring doesn't suite you Mai! Anyway, I did read your mind since it is an emergency situation…" Gene broke off as his lips curled into a lopsided grin. "And WHAT is this emergency situation?" I demanded as Gene suddenly frowned. "You aren't showing emotions my dear Mai," he said solemnly. _Liar… _"I am not lying. Well actually, you are showing emotions only, you don't smile anymore. You only show negative emotions now…" Gene explained with a sad smile.

"I… see… I don't really believe that but I know that there is no use for you to lie to me so okay…" I trailed unsure for what to say. _It will only hurt me to stay here… Naru is also leaving… Maybe… just maybe… I should… yeah I should just do that… _"Gene… I'm going to run away… Before you asked why, I'll tell you. Naru is leaving and I will be alone. With the SPR here, I will only hurt myself… I need a break and I am not sure how long it will be… please do not tell anyone. I beg you not to tell anyone. I need to heal myself," I informed Gene with a straight face.

"Mai… you shouldn't leave… he loves you!" Gene exclaimed. "If he does, he won't say that. If he does, he won't leave me that day. If he does, he should have just said his feelings instead of saying that I love his dead twin brother instead!" I yelled. "Fine… I will not tell… Please think about this once more…" Gene begged.

I nodded before waking up in my temporary room. I collected my things and crept out of the apartment as silent as I could. However, it seems that my effort is futile. "Where are you going?" a voice asked which make me froze on the spot. _Please not him… _"It is none of your business," I stated coldly. "Yes it is," 'he' said. "You are not leaving."

"You are not my family or anyone close to me. So why should I listen to you?" I enquired without turning around to face 'him'.

"I am your boss."

"So? Why should I listen to you? I am not working now… I am tired of you and your insult."

"Mai, look at me."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

"No. I am leaving now, Davis-san or whatever you are called."

With that, I stride over to the door only to find a hand slamming it shut after I opened it. _Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. _I stare into sapphire orbs emotionlessly as I tried to keep up my façade. "Mai, please don't leave me," he said as I spotted a certain emotion in his cerulean blue eyes. _Oh…? So you are begging me to stay after abandoning me?_

"Why should I?" I questioned. _Leave me alone… please… Let me just heal myself… _"I am sorry for what I had said that day…" he apologized. I lifted an eyebrow and queried sarcastically, "So… you are sorry now… Well know what? I really thank you for doing that that day! You made me wake up from my stupid idiotic dream!" I shouted as tears of frustration started to build up.

"You didn't know how much it hurt! I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and tore into two pieces! I should that a common, stupid, clumsy, idiotic girl like me shouldn't have dreamed of you returning my feelings!" I continued as my voice grew even louder.

"I should know by now that the Great Oliver Davis will not love someone like me! I should have known that from your attitude!" I took a deep breath and calm myself. "You are right… I do love Gene. But I love just as a damn BROTHER!" I shrieked. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly, strong arms enveloped me which resulted in me trying to break free. "Mai, I am sorry. I am sorry… I can't help it if you hate me. I will accept it. Just let me tell you something Mai. I love you. It took me awhile to realize it. Please try to understand. Many girls before had chosen me thinking that I am Gene. Everyone expects me to act like Gene after he disappeared," he explained.

_**Mai please forgive. Give him a second chance. **_

_It hurts Gene! You didn't what I feel!_

_**Please Mai, do this as a favor for me. I know that deep inside you still love him.**_

_I do love him… I do not want to get hurt anymore… I am tired of this…_

_**Mai, by now you should now that Noll is not someone who shows his feelings freely… **_

_I know… that…_

_**Then do you think it is fair to not give him one more chance?**_

_But… _

**Ai-chan: *smiled widely* okay… I know you all will be annoyed as I leave this as a cliffy but can't help but do this! So then since this is getting interesting (well at least this is what I am thinking), I need at least 15 reviews for this chapter before I upload the next one.*smirks* I know! That is a lot! But if it took a really long time before I reached the goal, I might as well post two chapters in a day. I am currently trying to achieve that 100 reviews goal. Well please review! That really make my day. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ai-chan: Okay… so… I want to thank you all who have reviewed and apparently… it seems that I have gotten bored in waiting for my requirement to be fulfilled… so I have been waiting for this day… Well anyway… enjoy!**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

_**Bold + Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Mai**_

**LAST TIME**

_I do love him… I do not want to get hurt anymore… I am tired of this…_

_**Mai, by now you should now that Noll is not someone who shows his feelings freely… **_

_I know… that…_

_**Then do you think it is fair to not give him one more chance?**_

_But… _

**Naru's POV**

I tried to make her stay even though I know that the chance is very low. I listened to her outburst as she shouted everything that she has been feeling and truth to be told, I felt ashamed of myself. I, Oliver Davis, who always takes pride in everything that I have done no matter what it is, have felt ashamed of something that I have done. As I listen to Mai, I heard the door open and Lin staring at us, or more like mainly Mai.

_Little brother… you are dead…_

…

_Dead as in like chopped, skinned, burned, boiled meat…_

_Just shut your yap…_

_For once I won't listen and will keep on continuing disturbing you!_

_Since when have you ever listen to me anyway?_

_Well… since we were kids?_

_Funny… can you do me a favor? On second thought, scratch that._

_I'll help you convince Mai to stay because I know that you two are meant to be together… _

I mentally rolled my eye at Gene. _I don't believe in fate._

_I know you don't._

I sighed as I stare at my suddenly quiet beautiful assistant.

_You finally admit that she is beautiful! _

**Mai's POV**

_**But what?**_

_I don't want to get hurt anymore… he did it once but how am I supposed to know that he won't do it again?_

_**You should try to understand his situation… ever since we were young, people kept on preferring me over Noll. Girls who claimed to love me even manage to mistaken me for Noll… I still remember that time when a girl confess to Noll thinking that it is me that she is confessing to. **_

_How did Naru react?_

_**Well first he was touched but when the girl called him Gene… well let just say that things didn't get pretty. I felt guilty you know… Don't tell Noll tha I told you this but he also happens to have a crush on the girl…**_

_I see… That must have hurt… _

_**It does… so will you forgive him?**_

I sighed as I can imagine clearly Gene with puppy dog eyes.

_I will… only one more chance…_

_**Wait one last question before I leave you two alone.**_

_Like you ever left us alone…_

_**Do you still love him? **_

_I do… I still love him with all of my heart… I just don't want to get hurt again…_

"I forgive you…" I said stoically. He was about to say something which I think is thank you when I cut him off. "Thank Gene. He is the one who convince me… Why don't you want me to leave anyway? You are, after all, going to go back to England…" I enquired with a lifted eyebrow.

He looked away and whispered something that I can't hear. "Pardon?"I questioned. "I love you…" he replied louder this time. _What the f- _**(Ai-chan: Mai, language… watch your language!) **_What the hell did he just said?_

"I know that I am not good with expressing my feelings but… please just give me one chance…" he pleaded. I blushed crimson and averted my gaze before stuttering an answer. "O-okay… o-only o-one c-chance t-though…"

"Are you free my lady?" he said coolly. "My lady?" I queried with a raised eyebrow. "Well you are a beautiful lady. Or am I mistaken?" he asked with a smirk. "… I am free now as you just destroyed my plan… I was planning to go somewhere away…" I whispered the last part with a very red face.

"Then would you go on a date with me?" he questioned.

"Now?"

Nod.

"Just let me get ready…" I said and rushed into my room with a faint hint of a smile.

**Ai-chan: Okay… I know this one is shorter that before. So Mai started to smile a little again…**

**Mai: *surprised* I am?**

**Naru: Read the last sentence.**

**Mai: Oh… I am…**

**Naru: Idiot…**

**Mai: *glares at Naru with a glare scarier than Naru's* what did you say idiot?**

**Naru: *still focusing on his book* are your hearing impaired now Mai?**

**Mai: *punches the Narcissist's head***

**Naru: *rubbed his sore head* what the hell is that for Mai?**

**Ai-chan: *mutters* childish… *faces readers* well please review…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ai-chan: I'm bored… so so bored… I'm bored… so so bored… I'm-**

**Naru: Shut up!**

**Ai-chan: bored… so so bored… I'm bored… so-**

**Naru: I said-**

**Ai-chan: I know… I am not deaf… you just said shut up. No need to repeat it…**

**Naru: Then why are you not listening to me?**

**Ai-chan: Just because you are older than me, doesn't mean that I have to listen to you, asshole. *faces readers* so as you can see, I am really extremely super dee duper incredibly honestly seriously BORED! So… please give me some reviews so that I have something to do which is reading the precious reviews so that I will not be bored so that I do not kill Mai. *grins evilly* Now then on to the next chapter!**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Mai's POV**

I can't believe that the Narcissist is asking me for a date. I pondered about this as I put on a light blue sleeveless blouse with laces trimming the edges and knee-length light brown shorts. "You look beautiful," Naru commented with a light blush? On his cheeks when I exited the room. I blushed beet red and stuttered, "T-Thanks… s-so where a-are we g-going?"

Naru faces me and smirked before replying, "That is for me to know and for you to find out." I frowned and stomped outside while fuming inside. Unknown to me, Naru is smiling at my action and is currently shaking his head. **(Ai-chan: Okay… so OOC… right? But then… I am not a really good writer so bear with it… ^-^'') **

I was about to open the door and enter the car when a hand beat me to it. "Please let me help you…" Naru said with a really extremely annoying smirk before adding, "My lady." I blushed billions shade of red and muttered an embarrassed thanks and went in. We spent the ride in silence before I broke it, "So… where are we going?" I noticed Naru's ocean blue orbs eyed me as his lips curled up in another smirk of his. "As I have said before. That is for me to know and you to find out," he answered without really answering my question.

"Meanie…" I mumbled and looked out. _I can't believe this… I must be dreaming… One: the narcissist will never ask me out. Two: I am not beautiful, another fact to support cause number one. Three: he is not acting like himself… more like… Gene. _My eyes widened in realization. _No… way… this can't be Gene right? Or is Naru possessed? Well… I guess I could just let this dream continue for a while before I woke up… _

"-i! –ai! Mai!" Naru exclaimed. I returned from my own little world and asked what. "We're here," he said and opened the door again. "After you my Lady." _What is with the 'My Lady' crap? _"Well you are a lady right Mai?" Naru asked as he looked at me with mirth in his navy blue eyes. I looked at him dumbly. "You say it out loud," he pointed out. "Come on let's stop wasting time."

I nodded and followed him. Suddenly, I froze at the sight in front of me. Blooming cherry blossoms are in front of me. "Kirei…," I gasped out loud at the amazing view in front of me. "Not as beautiful as you, my Lady," Naru said. I turned red for the third time **(Ai-chan: I think?)** today and stuttered, "I-I a-am n-not…" Naru lend out his hands to me and I took it shyly.

He led me into a vast clearing that has a clear view of the city. "Wow…" I said and turned around only to see a picnic mat on the grass and a basket filled with food. "Naru… where did you get that?" I asked in bewilderment. "Are you just standing there or are you going to sit and eat?" he enquired. I huffed and sat down. "Did you make all of this?" I questioned as I took a bite into the sandwich. "Yes…" he replied casually. Suddenly, Naru reached up and brushed off some crumbs on the edge of my mouth. He smirked at me once again as I blushed again.

"You are not acting like yourself today…" I commented.

"Do you not like it?"

"No it is fine. Just…"

"Just what Mai?"

"Just a little weird…"

"…"

"Okay… not a little but a lot."

"…"

"You aren't going to say anything?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no then… Well I have one question… why are you doing this?"

**Naru's POV**

As I listened to her talk, I asked myself those questions as well.

_Why…_

_Because you love her little brother…_

_I see…_

_Oh? Finally accepting it?_

_I know that I love her already… just why am I doing this?_

_Well you wanted to show her that you can change for her?_

_I see…_

"It seems that even I don't know the answer to the question Mai."

"Oh? The great Narcissist admits that he didn't know something?"

"I'm being serious in here Mai."

"Fine…"

"But… I think that that may be because I want to show you that I can change for you. That I am not the cold heartless jerk that you knew. That I can also have feelings and feel them. But out of everything… I do this because I love you…" A light pink tint graces my face and I tried to stay calm and composed. Mai, of course, failed as usual as she turned into a shade of red that would put the a really red tomato to shame.

"Do you really mean that?" I heard her whispered softly. "Yes Mai…I do… I know that I have been acting foolish that day. Heck even what I said is a mistake. I wish that I could take back those words," I answered and ran my hand through my hair in exasperation at myself.

"Then prove it," she said.

_How?_

_Kiss her!_

_Gene, go away!_

_I will if you do it!_

_Fine!_

I leaned closer to her and kissed her soft on the lips. I felt her body grow rigid but she soon kissed back. I nipped on her bottom lips asking for an entrance. She gasped and I slid in my tongue. We battled for dominance as the kiss grew even more passionate. Soon we have to break off for oxygen.

"That was…" Mai started. "Amazing," she finished before fainting. "Mai!" I yelled as I caught her in time before her body touches the ground.

_Gene? What happened?!_

_It is okay… she is fine. Just going to retrieve some part of herself._

**Mai's POV**

**BACK IN THE ASTRAL PLANE**

_Where am I? _

"Hello… Mai…" a familiar voice greeted before the voice giggled. "It is so awkward greeting myself here…" the voice said before a brunette emerges from the dark. I gasped at her as she looks the same as me except for the smile on her face. "You are me…" I said in awe. "Yes," the other Mai giggles, "Except, I am the part that you locked away. That is why you can't smile…"

"I see…so what do we do?"

"Well it seems that we need to become one again…"

"And how to do that?"

"Umm… follow your instincts?"

"I see… so you don't know how to either…"

"Ehehehe… gomen…"

I did as I was told and felt a pulled toward my other self. Soon everything grew bright until I need to close my eyes due to the blinding light.

**Ai-chan: The story is nearing an end! TT-TT No! Please review… TT-TT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ai-chan: Konnichiwa Minna! So… I think there will only be one or two chapters left… well unless I changed my mind that is… Now go ahead and read this chapter while I'll sob in the corner. **

_Italic – Thoughts_

_Italic + Underline – Gene talking to Naru_

**Mai's POV**

As the blinding light faded, a pair of cerulean orbs stared back at me with barely concealed worry. "Hey…" I greeted with a smile. "Finally, you take a long time, idiot…" Naru greeted back. I glared at him and looked away. "It seems that you are back to your annoying self…" I stated with a pout. Suddenly, I was grabbed and kissed hard on the lips.

I moaned as our tongue fought for dominance. However, unfortunately for me as well, we need to break off for air. Naru leaned his forehead on mine as we stared into each other's eyes. "You do know that I am not good with emotions," Naru started. "I might act like my old aloof self again. But remember that no matter what I do, I will always love you," Naru ended and I nodded while flashing him a smile.

"I know that already but what about you going back to England?" I enquired. "I am going back to England just for a few days… You should come with me…" Naru informed emotionlessly. _Ah… he placed his façade back on again… _"I see… when are we departing?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow." And there came his one-word answer.

**Naru's POV**

_And in 3…_

_2…_

_1… _

"WHAT?!" my girlfriend shouted.

_Right on cue… _

I chuckled lightly as I listened to her rant. "WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME TODAY?! LIKE SERIOUSLY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she screamed. Although I won't tell her, her high-pitched screaming is just hurting my ears. _I can't imagine what it'll be like if she and mother shouted together… _I shuddered at that single thought. _That is going to be horrible… _

_Let's hope that the nightmare won't come true… right? Little brother?_

I mentally groaned at the voice of my dead twin. I could imagine him standing there with a smirk right now…

_For the last and final time… GET IT IN YOUR HEAD THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BORN A FEW MINUTES EARLIER THAN ME, DOES __**NOT**__ MEAN THAT YOU CAN CALL ME LITTLE BROTHER! _

_Whoa… chill down bro… _

_Gene…_

_Umm… I forgot that I have something to do so… bye bye!_

_If you are still alive, I would chase you right now…_

"-ru! Naru! NARU! OLIVER!" Mai yelled as she waved her hands back and forth in front of my face.

"What?" I enquired trying to cool myself down.

"You have been spacing out for a while… Your eyes are slightly changing as well…" Mai said as she stares at me in anxiety."Changing?" I asked in curiosity. "Yeah," Mai replied as she bobbed her head up and down. "The colour is changing a little bit… though it is not really that apparent…" Mai explained. I lifted and eyebrow.

_Gene…_

_Yeah lil' bro?_

I sighed. _Do you know why?_

_Nope. _

"Hey, it's happening again!" Mai exclaimed.

"I see…" I said.

_It seems that it has something to do with us talking telepathically. _

_I know that…_

"I'll drive you home. Go and pack your things. We are leaving tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Try to not wake up late," I teased with a smirk and the smirk grew wider when I saw her fuming expression. "I will be picking I will be picking you up," I continued.

Mai just nodded and followed me.

**Mai's POV**

I waved goodbye to Naru before going inside the room. _Should I do it…? I'll do it… _I ran outside and kissed his right cheek before going back in again. I leaned on the door and slid down to the floor. If I looked into the mirror, I am extra 1000% sure that my face is going to be redder than a tomato. _I can't believe I did that… _I ran up to my room to pack enough clothes before taking a bath and went to sleep dreaming of a certain ebony haired narcissist.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I, luckily, woke up earlier than usual, which means I woke up on time. I took a bath, cooked then ate breakfast. I was eating when the door bell rang. I ate the last piece of bacon before opening the door. "Mai, are you ready?" Naru enquired. "Ah… it's time already. Wait, I'm going t-," I said but Naru just went in. I stood there gaping for a while before Naru emerge with my suitcase. "Let's go," he said. "Umm, Naru I can carry those by myself," I uttered. "I can't let a lady carry these heavy bags right?" Naru said as he walked past me. My jaw hit the floor as I stood there speechless and gaping at my boyfriend. "Mai, you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth and we will be late if you keep on stalling," Naru commented. I snapped my mouth close and yelled, "W-Why you… JERK!"

**Ai-chan: Okay… okay… I know… late update… sorry. Hmm… I think I made Naru too OOC… *frowns* I know some of you hate it if it is like really too much… It made me disgusted as well… So… I will try to make him normal. Well then, the next chapter will be the epilogue… *cries* Please R&R…**


	13. Epilogue

**Ai-chan: So… here is the TT-TT epilogue… I love you all for reading, reviewing, following and liking this story… It made me really happy! Well anyway here you go…**

_Italic – Thoughts_

_**Italic + Underline + Bold– Gene talking to Mai**_

**Mai's POV**

I sighed and laid my head on the desk full of papers. _Man, he even worked his girlfriend to death… He literally didn't change his attitude… Well except of the please and thank you now… _I remembered that time when I went to England.

Flashback

"Noll!" a middle-aged lady with blonde hair and blue eyes tackled Naru to the ground. "Mother…" my boyfriend groaned as I giggled lightly. He shot me a glare but suddenly- WHACK! I blinked one… twice… and thrice as I finally took in what had happened a few seconds ago. Naru is now moaning as he rubbed his sore head. "Don't you dare to glare at your girlfriend Noll! And before you ask, yes Lin did inform me of this…" the lady scolded.

"Luella… give him a break…" a middle-aged man, who I could presume is Naru's father, said as he approaches us. 

"Hmm… you are so… CUTE!" Luella exclaimed as she hugs me with all her might. "A-Air…" I choked. "Oops… sorry. Anyway my dear, please just call me Luella," she said. I rubbed the back of my neck as I chuckled sheepishly, "Okay…"

I sighed as I continued to fill in the papers. After that day in the airport, Luella bring me around the city, doing some sight-seeing while Naru, being the work-a-holic he is, stayed in his office. Luella brought me a lot of new clothes as well. "Mai-chan, tea please," came the order. _Wait… Mai-chan? Must have heard it wrong…_

I sighed again and went to make his highness his tea. I knocked then entered. I found him staring at me with a smirk. I placed his tea and asked, "Anything else Naru?" He nodded once and said, "Come here."

I stood next to him and waited while he just stared at me. "Naru? If there's nothing else, then I am going," I said and turned around to walk away when I was pulled down and landed on his lap. I blushed beat red as he proceed to nuzzle my neck. "Umm… Naru?" I questioned. "Nothing Mai-chan…" he replied. _Okay… this is definitely not Naru… _"Gene? Are you possessing Naru again?" I queried as I remember that time in England when he possessed Naru.

"Ah! You got it already…" Gene let go of me and pouted. "He should have given you more credit for you intelligence… People usually can't differentiate me and Noll…"

"What do you want?" I asked. "Aww… can't I talk to my sister-in-law once in awhile?" Gene asked. "You could talk to me in the astral plane…" I said suspiciously. _Last time he did this because it was really important and can't wait… _"Fine… you got me…" Gene gave up, his expressing suddenly turned solemn. "My time is up… I have to go…"

I froze in that instance. "You have to… go? You are going to cross over? G-Gene…" I tear up and he just strokes my hair. "Don't worry… we will meet again… In a few years. I might still have my memories…" he said. "See you soon Mai-chan."

With that, Naru slumped over and he went back to normal. "Did he say goodbye to you?" he enquired. I just buried my face in his neck as I sobbed out loud. "I see…" that was what Naru said and he held me till I stopped crying.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Today is our son's, Gene Junior's, 8th birthday. He looked and acted like his uncle Gene and seems to have his abilities as well. _**Mai-chan…**_ A familiar voice called. I turned around and saw my son with a knowing smile.

_Gene?_

_**Yes it is me…**_

_You are reincarnated?_

_**Yeah… though my nephew won't remember anything of his previous life… But now I am able to contact you like this.**_

I covered my mouth as I embraced my son. "Mommy? Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Gene Jr asked. "No Gene. I am happy," I replied.

**Ai-chan: So… the end… simple… TT-TT I hate ending a story but every story must have an ending… Please review one last time and soon I will do another story.**


End file.
